


provider

by babyboicarti



Series: playboiuzi oneshots [2]
Category: Hip Hop RPF
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Breeding, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Face Slapping, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Subspace, because he is a bottom, bottom!carti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29545998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyboicarti/pseuds/babyboicarti
Summary: Symere loves how much Jordan trusts him; he hands off his body on a silver platter, lets Symere use every inch of it however he wishes.(cross posted from wattpad)
Relationships: Lil Uzi Vert | Symere Woods/Playboi Carti | Jordan Carter
Series: playboiuzi oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168781
Kudos: 2





	provider

Symere thinks Jordan is so beautiful.

He's beautiful when he first wakes up in the morning, voice raspy and eyes tired. He's beautiful when he's fresh out of the shower, skin warm and soft, his damp dreads wrapped in silk, face coated in a hydrating mask. He's beautiful when he's on stage, sweating and ecstatic, full of energy and pride. He's beautiful when he laughs, white teeth shining, the corners of his eyes crinkling.

Symere thinks Jordan is beautiful all the time, but he likes him best like this, naked and on his knees, hands clasped behind his back obediently, looking up at Symere with glistening eyes, plump lips stretched around his cock, throat bulging as he punishes it.

Symere's hands are gripping Jordan's hair, moving his head with little resistance. Symere loves how much Jordan trusts him; he hands off his body on a silver platter, lets Symere use every inch of it however he wishes.

"Look at you, taking this dick so good," Symere praises, trying to keep his voice level, "such a slut for me."

Jordan whines around him, closing his eyes as Symere slides in and out of his open throat, tears falling freely. He's painfully hard, but he knows not to touch himself, knows Symere will take care of him- if he doesn't finish on his own before Symere is done with his mouth, that is. It certainly wouldn't be the first time.

As if reading his mind, Symere pulls out of Jordan completely, pulling his head back with one hand and wrapping the other around his throat. He feels Jordan's Adam's apple bob against his palm, and he applies just the right amount of pressure; not enough to restrict his breathing, but enough to trigger his fight-or-flight. Jordan's jugular vein begins to throb faster against Symere's fingertips as he leans down to catch him in a rough kiss.

Jordan whines into Symere's mouth as he nibbles at his swollen lips, relishing in the bruising pain. Symere licks into Jordan's mouth and he moans, rubbing his tongue against his lover's. The hand at his throat tightens; he begins to feel lightheaded fast and he drowns in it. He knows Symere won't let him faint, so he lets himself enjoy the dizziness.

Symere lets go of Jordan's throat and separates their lips, moving his hand to grab Jordan's face roughly. Jordan barely has time to lift his eyes before Symere spits into his open mouth. Without hesitation, Jordan swallows, humming like its the most delicious thing he's ever tasted.

"Dirty fucking slut," Symere whispers, pushing Jordan back on the bed, making him choke on a gasp. "You live for this shit, don't you? You live for my dick. You're daddy's whore and nothing else, hm?"

"Yes," Jordan breathes, voice raw and raspy, watching Symere kneel between his legs, " _ Yes _ ."

Symere wraps a hand around the base of Jordan's member. He bucks up into it involuntarily, desperate to be touched, desperate for  _ Symere _ to touch him.

Symere brings one hand down hard across Jordan's cheek, making the boy moan. Symere's length twitches between his legs. "So  _ filthy _ ," Symere says in awe, "how does such a pretty boy like you end up like this?"

Jordan doesn't answer, just grinds his hips upwards, trying to find some kind of friction.

Symere slaps him again before grabbing Jordan's face, forcing him to meet his eyes. "You answer me when I talk to you, whore."

"Sorry," Jordan chokes out, "I'm sorry daddy."

Symere lets go of his face and begins to stroke him quickly, leaning forward to kiss and suck at his neck, the length of one arm pinned across Jordan's hips to keep them down on the bed. It doesn't take long for Jordan to be reduced to a writhing mess beneath him, high-pitched moans falling from his lips like petals falling from a cherry blossom tree in the late spring, light and pretty and deliciously feminine.

Symere waits until he knows Jordan is about to finish, when his moans become frantic calls for  _ daddy _ , and then he lets go completely, earning a desperate cry from his lover.

"You'll come when I say you can come," Symere growls, leaning down to bite at Jordan's thigh.

"Yes," Jordan moans, and Symere admires the way Jordan falls apart at the slightest touch. "You control me. My body belongs to you, daddy. I'm your toy. I'm your puppet. I'm your doll. I'm nothing but a tight hole for you to fuck until you fill me with your come."

Jordan rambles on, lets the sinful words roll off his tongue easily, like they're so true he doesn't even have to think twice, so far gone into a different headspace that he's almost incoherent. Symere grins mischievously.  _ His slut knows his place _ .

Symere grabs the bottle of lube from the nightstand, coating himself hurriedly. "That's right. You exist just for me and my dick, hm? What would you be without me?"

Jordan watches Symere's actions and lifts his legs, giving him access to his opening. Symere spreads the extra lube over his hole, making him shiver. "Nothing, I would be-  _ oh _ ," Jordan breathes as Symere slides a finger into him.

"Nothing without your daddy," Symere echoes, quickly adding a second finger and scissoring them, watching the way Jordan writhes immediately. It isn't about the physical feeling for him, Symere knows. It's all about pleasing, being a good boy, making his daddy feel good, getting rewarded. That's what turns him on and what gets him off.

"You're so easy," Symere chastises, slapping Jordan's thigh after removing his fingers from his heat.

"Only for you," Jordan whispers like he's in a trance, staring at the ceiling with distant, half-lidded eyes.

Symere lines himself up, grabs one of Jordan's hands off the bed and laces their fingers together. "You with me baby?" Symere asks softly, never wanting to continue when Jordan is too far gone to know what he wants.

"Yes," Jordan murmurs, meeting Symeres eyes.

Symere responds by letting go of his hand and sinking inside of him. Jordan's eyes widen and he throws his head back, hands reaching up to find Symere's back, digging his nails into his soft skin.

Symere bottoms out quickly, doesn't give the boy any time to adjust before he pulls almost all the way out and slams back into him, his hips colliding with Jordan's ass with a  _ smack! _

"Daddy," Jordan gasps, back arching.

"You're so tight," Symere groans, resting his forehead on Jordan's collarbone, "it's like you're sucking on me." After years of fucking him, Symere is still taken aback by just how good his boy feels, every single time.

"Fuck me," Jordan begs into Symere's ear, "please, fuck me till I can't walk. Fuck till I  _ bleed _ , daddy."

Symere doesn't need to be asked twice.

He begins pounding into Jordan relentlessly, finding just the right angle to make Jordan scream, and scream he does. Cry after cry of _ "daddy!" _ falls from Jordan's lips, separated by babbled strings of profanities. He scratches his nails down Symere's back hard enough to draw blood, but Symere doesn't mind.

Jordan grabs one of Symere's hands and places it on his lower abdomen. "I feel you in here, daddy," he moans sweetly, eyes rolling back into his skull.

This ignites something in Symere and he growls, moves his hand up to latch on to Jordan's throat once again. Small fingers find his pressure points and squeeze gently, effectively limiting his airflow. Symere watches him open and close his mouth over and over, and he isn't sure if it's to gasp for air or an attempt to moan. He feels Jordan's legs begin to tremble under him and he knows his lover is close.

"You want to come?" Symere growls, stilling his movements balls deep inside of his lover. He rocks his hips back and forth slowly, rubbing the head of his cock against Jordan's prostate with steady pressure.

Jordan nods, eyes beginning to flutter shut beautifully.

"Come for me, slut," Symere orders, letting go of his throat.

Jordan takes in a gasping breath, and as the oxygen rushes back into his blood and makes him lightheaded, he comes over his stomach. Ribbons of white land on his abs, and they keep coming for what feels like forever to Jordan. Strings of high moans continue to escape his throat, his entire body shaking from the intensity of his orgasm.

His moans are music to Symere's ears, and coupled the way Jordan's walls contract around his length, making him feel even tighter, impossibly so, Symere finds himself pulled closer and closer to his high.

Symere pulls out and flips Jordan's light and lax body onto his stomach. Jordan lays his head sideways, whimpering high-pitched and sinfully as Symere uses one palm to push his face down hard into the pillows, using this as leverage as he fucks into him.

"Say my name," Symere growls, picking up speed again but unable to hold a rhythm, just jackrabbiting into Jordan's limp body desperately.

"Daddy," Jordan moans, voice a little muffled, exhausted but still ready to follow orders. "Daddy. Come in me. Fill me up. Please, I wanna feel you fill me up."

Symere comes inside of Jordan with a deep moan, burying his face in the crook of his neck.

When he's finished, he pulls out of Jordan carefully, rubbing the boy's thighs as his legs relax on the bed. As he climbs off the bed, Jordan whines, reaching for him blindly. "Daddy, let me please you, let me-"

"Shhh," Symere coos, petting Jordan's head gently with one hand to coax him out of his subspace, "you did good baby. Daddy is pleased. Let me get you cleaned up, okay?"

Jordan whines again but doesn't speak, just lays on the bed limply.

Symere grabs the dry washcloth he'd set out on the nightstand and dips it in the bowl of lukewarm water; he's learned to prepare these things beforehand, as Jordan is sensitive when coming out of submission, and he doesn't like to be left alone.

Symere gently coaxes Jordan to roll over onto his back again before he wipes the come from Jordan's stomach, rinses the washcloth, and then moves down to where it seeps out of him onto the backs of his thighs. When he's done, he drops the cloth into the bowl and picks up the comforter from where it was discarded on the floor, draping it over Jordan gently.

"Thank you daddy," he murmurs, sounding much clearer-headed but still spacey.

Symere gets into bed with him, pulling him into his arms and cradling him against his chest. "No need to call me that now. We're all done sweetheart," he says softly.

Jordan wraps his arms around Symere, and a few seconds later, he lifts his head and murmurs a quiet "I love you", eyes wide and emotional, like he could cry at any second. Symere knows it's the intensity of his submission that makes the transition back to reality so difficult for him; he gives his entire self over, holds nothing back, lets go of any self control. It's a deep, emotional connection to his partner, and as he comes back into cognitive awareness, his brain thinks he's losing that connection. Symere has learned what to say and how to say it to keep Jordan's emotions under control.

"I love you too, angel," Symere whispers, caressing Jordan's cheek carefully, "you're so beautiful like this baby. So perfect. And you're all mine."

Symere continues whispering compliments and reassurances to the boy for a little while, until he looks up at Symere and smirks, telling him his mind is fully back in reality.

"I'm  _ sore _ ," he says, voice still rough from when Symere fucked his throat, earning a chuckle from Symere.

"Sorry," Symere grins, "you should've heard all the dirty things you were saying. I couldn't resist."

"Oh, I remember," Jordan licks his lips, eyeing his lover for a moment before he raises a hand to his face, drags the backs of his slender fingers over his cheek, where Symere had hit him twice.

"I think you're gonna have a mark," Symere says sheepishly.

"Good," Jordan murmurs, pressing against his cheek, and Symere bites his lip. Even outside of subspace, Jordan  _ loves _ feeling pain. A true masochist through and through.

Symere takes in the sight of him. His dreads are messy, eyes low and tired, honey pool irises swallowed by his blown pupils, skin flushed and shining with sweat, lips swollen, dark hickeys scattered across his neck, and  _ yeah _ , he thinks,  _ Jordan is so beautiful. _


End file.
